


A Lavender Bath

by opaque_windows



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Sex, Bath, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, back rub, completely self indulgent, handjobs, my dudes its literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaque_windows/pseuds/opaque_windows
Summary: You decide to have a bath with Aziraphale, and things get escalated.





	A Lavender Bath

“I think I’ll have a bath,” you said, closing the book you were reading next to Aziraphale. You were lazing on the small couch, snuggled together with your own respective books and tea. He looked up, seeing you over his reading glasses.

  
“Alright,” he said with a little smile. You stood and stretched, but as you moved to climb the stairs to his bathroom, he cleared his throat.

  
“Would you mind if I, ah, joined you?” he said, fidgeting just the slightest bit, but not breaking eye contact. You smiled.

  
“Of course, doll.” He tried to hide his smile as he straightened himself out and followed you. His bathroom was nice, courtesy of a few miracles here and there. It had a very spacious bathtub with lots of lovely smelling oils and soaps, and the fluffiest towels you’ve ever seen.

  
He closed the door behind you as you began to run the bath, waiting until the water was a lovely almost-too-hot before putting in the stopper. When you turned around he had already taken off his coat and bow tie.

  
“May I?” you asked, taking the top of his waistcoat in hand. He nodded. You undressed him slowly, taking great care with every button until you reached his undershirt. You ran a hand down it, him breathing in deeply, and lifted the hem up and over his head.

  
Before you could continue down to his pants, he reached a hand up and played with the collar of your sweater, asking silent permission. You smiled and nodded, enjoying the feeling of his hands undressing you. You were wearing significantly fewer layers, so it wasn’t long before you were just in your bra and panties. Matching, you were proud to say, as you had taken to doing whenever you went to Zira’s at night. Just in case.

  
He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your shoulder, then your neck. You closed your eyes and sighed, hands falling to his hair and neck. The steam was delightfully thick now, and you reveled in the feeling of his soft lips and the warm air. He worked his way up your neck, across your jaw, and to your mouth, where you received him lovingly and eagerly.

  
Your lips moved slow against each other, tender but not too light. You adored kissing him, something you quickly discovered once you two started dating. He was eager to please, giving you quick kisses as you rushed out the door, longer kisses when you got back, sweet and warm kisses like this one with his hand cupping your cheek, and sometimes hot, desperate kisses where you panted against each other’s mouths and swallowed each other’s groans.

  
He pulled away and you checked the level of water in the tub. Just about right.

You stopped the water and examined the oils on the shelf.

  
“Lavender or jasmine, do you think?” you asked, picking up two little bottles. He thought for a moment, but only a moment, before answering.

  
“Lavender.”

  
You poured a bit of the oil in, swirling it around with a hand. The smell immediately surrounded you, the air heavy and thick in the best way.

  
You turned back, unclasping your bra and letting it fall beside the other clothes littered on the floor. You slipped off your panties and he took of his pants and boxer-briefs. You stepped to the edge of the tub and dipped a foot in, sighing at the immediate relaxation flooding through you. You stepped the rest of the way in and sank into the water, letting your head fall back as a groan of relief left you.

  
You turned back and found him in the same spot, gazing at you.

  
“Coming in, darling?” you teased, smiling as he blinked, flustered, and walked towards the tub. He dipped his foot in, gasping slightly, and lowered himself in beside you. He hummed, closing his eyes and laying back. You both lay still for a moment, enjoying the water, before you turned to him and brought a hand up to trace little patterns into his chest.

  
He opened his eyes and turned his head to face you, and in that moment you were overwhelmed by the look of pure adoration he gave you. Sure, he was a being of love, but this was a special love that he only had for you. You kissed his forehead and let your head nestle into his shoulder.

  
You stayed like that for a long while, the water miraculously not losing any heat the whole time you were in. You re-positioned, sitting up a bit, and he put a hand to your shoulder and massaged the skin there. You immediately moan at the feeling of his beautiful hands working into your muscles and melting away anything the bath hadn’t already melted.

  
Driven on by your obvious enjoyment, he sat up and put both hands to work.

  
“Zira… that feels so nice…” you sighed out. He hummed back, and you could hear the smile in his voice. He continued for a few long minutes before pressing a kiss to each shoulder and lowering his hands. You turned back and tried to scoot behind him.

  
“Switch?” you asked, and he took the place you were in previously. You let your hands fall on his shoulders, his lovely shoulders, and he sighed and relaxed into you. You worked your hands along the muscles, reveling in the little sounds he made. You traced your hands along the place where his wings would manifest, and he arched his back into you.

  
It turned you on to no end, seeing him react to you like this, and you made a note to repeat this little routine. He seemed to enjoy it too; as you leaned up to kiss his ear, you saw that he was growing hard.

  
Overtaken by a sudden hunger, you reached an arm around, stroking down his chest and to his thighs. His breathing was ragged, and his head had fallen back on your shoulder. You wrapped a hand around his cock and he positively groaned. You slid your hand slowly up and down him, and he gasped and moaned with every movement. After only a few strokes he put a hand around your wrist and you stilled.

“Ah, dearest,” he said, clearing his throat, “perhaps we can move to the bedroom?”

  
You smiled and nodded, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. He lifted himself up and out of the tub and you followed, pulling the stopper to let the water drain.

  
He retrieved two towels and handed one to you, but before you could dry yourself his hands were on you, toweling you off. He rubbed down your sides, caressed across your stomach, circled your breasts. Your hands tangled in his damp hair, holding on as he touched you. He knelt down, nudging your legs apart as he dried them. He looked up at you and your heart melted a little more. His hands stayed an extra second on your ass, kneading, while his head was tantalizingly close to your inner thighs.

  
As soon as he straightened, you were on him, drying him the same way. You rubbed down his chest, his arms, his deliciously thick thighs. You were extremely tempted to take his cock in your mouth as you knelt down, but you resisted. As you finished, you reached a hand up to take his and smiled. He smiled back and led you down the hall to the bedroom. He usually kept it nice for you but didn’t generally sleep unless you asked him to.

  
As you entered the room you pulled him into you. He turned and you captured his plump lips in a kiss, not yet desperate but certainly moving in that direction. Your hands were all over him, and his all over you, both exploring the soft, warm, freshly cleaned skin. He sat on the edge of the bed and you sat next to him, capturing his lips again.

  
He laid you back and you ran a hand along his back, him lying beside you. He kissed you again, this time nearly ravishing you with his mouth. His lips were greedy and lustful, two things he never thought he could be. You brought out the inner demon in him, or rather, the inner human.

  
His hand danced down your skin to your thighs, and then between them. You whined against his mouth as his soft fingers stroked against you, and he smiled back at you. He was playing more than anything, twirling a finger around your clit and then sliding one through your folds, rubbing a little circle over your entrance.

  
You lifted a leg over his to give him more room, another hand moving to grip his plump little ass. He grunted at this and retaliated by sliding a finger inside you.

  
“Aziraphale…” you gasped out, and he moved his mouth to lick and suck on your neck. He fucked you on his fingers, slowly adding a second, and then a third. It felt incredible, but somehow it wasn’t enough. He curled them up and you bucked into him, squeezing down on his hand.

  
You pushed his chest back, and he obediently laid back, removing his hand from you. You straddled his thighs, just low enough to deny any contact to his cock. He gazed up at you and you took his hand, wet with your juices. You sucked a finger into your mouth and he gasped slightly, eyes heavily lidded and lips parted. You rolled your tongue around it, grazing your teeth over the pad of his fingertip. You sucked on the others one by one, watching him the whole time.

  
You released his hand and finally looked down to his cock. It was swollen and hard as a rock, with a few beads of precum collecting at the tip and dripping down to his belly. You swiped a finger over the tip and swirled it around the head. His eyes fluttered as you gripped him, a soft groan falling past his lips.

  
You gave him a few strokes just to watch his reaction before sinking yourself down on his cock. You groaned out long and loud, and he made a sound that was more akin to a growl than anything else. It was incredibly sexy, and incredibly un-angelic.

  
His hands gripped your hips and you began fucking yourself on him, rhythmic and strong. He bucked up into you with every bounce of your hips. His head was laid back on the bed, eyes closed, mouth parted and making the most beautiful sounds. You leaned forward, sucking a hickey into his shoulder. The nice thing about his taste in clothing meant you could make whatever marks you wanted, so long as they were past the collar line.

  
You were already getting close, a product of the extensive bath foreplay and his expert fingering. You knew he was close too, judging from the myriad of sounds coming from him as well as the somewhat frantic bucking under you.

  
It was so incredibly sexy to see him like this, wild and completely consumed by pleasure. You crept closer to your orgasm with every sound he made, every jerk of his hips, every dig of his fingernails.

  
After a few more thrusts you knew it was inevitable.

  
“Zira, I’m…” you gasped out.

  
“Yes, me too…” he groaned back, and that was it. You fell over the edge, coming hard around his cock. As he felt your walls contracting around him he couldn’t hold back any more. He buried his head in your shoulder and fucked up into you wildly.

  
“Ah, ah, fuck!” he moaned as he came, and the sound of him swearing almost made you come a second time. You gripped his shoulders and rode out the high, feeling him writhe under you. You laid still for a long while, feeling each other’s breathing grow closer and closer to normal.

  
You climbed off him and he waved a hand lazily, cleaning you both up. He snuggled in beside him and he held you close.

  
“We should take baths more often,” he murmured, and you smiled against him.

  
“Agreed.”


End file.
